Capítulo uno: PokéNovela: Amigas para siempre, significa algo, no rompas este significado-Capítulo1: ¿Lo superaré?~LeilaSaraLaHermosaPrincesa~
Capítulo uno Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: *Cantando mientras le quitaba el polvo a los libros de una estantería* En un barco, que se fue. Allí van mis sentimientos. Mi corazón roto también. Una marinera, se los lleva. ¡En un cofre, que no se puede abrir! ¡Su llave se cayó al mar! ¡Y con ella mi alma! La pequeña Sneasel, se subió a una escalera plegable, y empezó a quitarle el polvo a los libros que había más arriba, mientras cantaba otra canción. Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: ¡Cantaré “Angelito sin alas” de Juan Magán! Eh… ¡Ah! Mi corazón no es un juguete que puedas usar y tirar, no no, late tan, late tan fuerte que me hace perder el control. Si quieres juego, yo juego si quieres todo te lo entrego, con una condición... Si juegas conmigo que sea en mi cama yo seré de tu diablillo hasta por la mañana… Aquella adorable Sneasel, dio un paso en falso y se cayó de la escalera plegable, junto con algunos libros. De repente, alguien entró en la tienda. El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Sneasel levantó la mirada. Archivo:Cara_de_Noctowl.png: Euforia… Te despido. Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: ¡Euphoria! ¡La que ganó Eurovisión! ¡Why, why can't this moment last forever more. Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door. No. Don't ever stop doing the things you do. Don't go in every breath I take I'm breathing you. ¡Euphoria! Forever, ‘til the end of time. From now on, only you and I we’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up! Euforia se detuvo a pensar. Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: Eh… Espera… ¿Y por qué me despides? Archivo:Cara_de_Noctowl.png: Vamos a cerrar la biblioteca. Euforia puso la misma cara que se pone cuando vas a un fantasma. Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: Se me ha caído la castañuela al suelo. *Con lágrimas en los ojos* ¿En serio, me…? Sniff. ¿Despides? Archivo:Cara_de_Noctowl.png: No tengo más remedio. Euforia, llorando, se levantó y salió de la tienda dando un portazo… Hola. Me llamo Euforia, tengo 12 años. Desde pequeña, me ha gustado la música, y el leer libros. Por eso, trabajar en la tienda de Circunspecto era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, por eso me he enojado tanto, cuando me he enterado de que iban a cerrarla… Era lo único que me quedaba, que me hiciera feliz… Raro, ¿verdad? Mi nombre significa “alegría”, y, mi felicidad se acabó para siempre, o… Parecía haberlo echo… P.D. A lo que yo llamo “castañuela”, en realidad es el… Adivinadlo vosotr@s mism@s. Euforia llegó a su casa, llorando, con mocos en la nariz, con el alma arrastrando, y los pájaros que tenía en la cabeza, estaban dormidos. Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png: Hola, hija. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Mis padres, son adoptivos. A Euforia, se le saltaron las lágrimas, puso una mueca de… ponerse a llorar, e hizo eso mismo, en brazos de su madre. Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png: Siento haberte echo esta pregunta. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Euforia levantó la mirada. Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png: Si te lo hubiera dicho yo, te hubiera resultado todavía más impactante. Maldita… Yo no tengo nada que me haga más feliz. No tengo amigos, mis padres murieron el año pasado… Todos me llaman rara, porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo… Subí corriendo a mi habitación. Me dispuse a reflexionar en mi cama… Mientras tanto… En la cocina… Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png: Oye, cariño. ¿Le diremos eso a Euforia? Archivo:Cara_de_Glalie.png: No, esperaremos a que venga ella, para ver qué cara pone. Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png: Está muy destrozada… Archivo:Cara_de_Glalie.png: Así la sorpresa será mucho mayor… Llaman al timbre… Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Euforia… Estaba llenando pañuelos, con mocos, a causa del bajón que me había dado… De repente, paré de llenar mocos y me puse a llorar en voz baja. Cerré los ojos, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, con todas mis ganas, con el corazón el la mano… Poder, ver algo o alguien, que me animara, que me comprendiera. Después de un rato con los ojos cerrados, me di por vencida, supe que no había nada que me iba a hacer ser feliz. Al abrir los ojos, vi mi puerta se abrió poco a poco. Una figura se encontraba al otro lado, no podía verla a causa de las lágrimas. Entonces se me acercó y me dijo…; ¿¿¿???: Hola, Euforia. *quitándome las lágrimas con la mano*. No llores más, anda… Ahí, pude ver que era…